Valis
The holy Kingdom of Valis is often viewed with envy as the shining kingdom of light. Crime and Corruption are minimal in Valis lands as the knights who protect the kingdom stop at nothing to root out evil. The land itself is abundant with rich natural resources and great farmlands, large fields of orchards and grazing animals are the common sights when one passes through Valis. The land is mostly rich deciduous forests with rivers that come down from the mountains, with deep lakes with beautiful crystal clear water dot the landscape.The people are friendly and helpful, always willing to provide hospitality to a stranger in need. Valis is led by its beautiful half nymph Queen Richelle Rosetta and its Elven King Kanti, both are powerful hero's that have defeated numerous foes that threatened Valis. Settlements *Valis City - Capitol of Valis *Greatwatch - A mining city in the mountains, provides most of the ore for Valis. *Port Amber - A port city that trades with other kingdoms and is known for its impressive imports. *Trademeet - A trading city in the center of the kingdom, adventurers often congregate here. *Fullwatch - This mountain city is built into the sides of cliffs, this is where the raising of giant red winged hawks takes place. *Fort Hope - This military outpost turned city is the main training base for Valis's soldiers. *Port Whitelong - A small port city, this is where most of Valis's exports go from. *Fort Evertop - This boarder fort city houses most of the Green Runners, they often go beyond the boarder to solve issues. *Port Julianas - A small port city for trading within the Lindian bay area. *Arundul - This large elven city *Barneston - A large city that boasts large numbers of adventurers from the inner regions of Xepher. History The holy kingdom of Valis was founded in -2851 P.C.E. Originally there was only the Temple of Light but from it grew a great city and from that a kingdom was formed. In -1124 P.C.E a great evil came down from the Novus mountains and attacked Valis with hordes of undead. The kingdom was saved by unknown adventurers who defended the kingdom and went into the Novus mountains and stopped the evil at its source, they died in the process and were buried at the Grave of Heroes. Geography *Lake Horne *Lake Fost *Lake Watch *Lake St. John - This lake is named after Saint John who gave his life defending Valis City from a great Dragon. *Grave of Heroes - This large gravestone sits on the cliff facing Lindian bay, this is where unknown Heroes have been buried after saving Valis in -1124 P.C.E. *Great Tunnel - This hundred mile long tunnel connects Valis City with Durg. Halfway along the tunnel is an Ancient Ruin that was the lair of Cultists of Malcathet. *Ruins of Castle Rinner - These old castle ruins were there long before Valis was founded, they are a haven for monster's and bandits but the lower levels are said to be haunted. *Mount Gagazel - This dangerous mountain has a holy shrine at its peak where would be Paladins go to take the great test of the Mirror of Truth. *Firelight Swamp - This dangerous swamp is famous for having Will-o-wisps lead travelers to their deaths. Military Valis Military is a strong force of gallant Knights and Dragoons. The military is divided into different armies; The White Knights, The Red Wings, The Blue Guard, The Green Runners, The Black Mages, and The Valkyries. The military forces number around 33,000 troops, 5 Airwarships of dreadnaught class, 12,000 Air Cavarly, and 5,000 Mages. These forces are controlled by Commander Ninn of the Red Wings, an impressive man of incredible battle skill. The power behind Valis is definitely the Faith Knights, a group of special forces that have earned the faith of the people and the trust of the Queen. The Faith Knights are undoubtably the strongest warriors of the Kingdom and by themselves could take out entire armies. The White Knights are Valis's main fighting force consisting of knights clad in shining armor and white capes. These Knights are known for their battle prowess, galantry, and courage. They are true knights that the people of Valis look up to for guidance. Among the top of the White Knights are the Arch-Knights, these individuals have taken knighthood principles to the extreme and are very powerful individuals. The White Knights are lead by Knight Captain Rothgar Vuldrung, a bear of a man that could fell a giant in one swing of his massive sword. The Red Wings are Valis's air force and air cavarly, they fight atop giant red winged hawks that deploy from the giant dreadnaught class airships. These soldiers are top notch fighters and dragoons, they wear red military style unifroms and carry elegant longswords. The Red Wings are the tip of the spear when it comes to battles, first to fight and last to leave is the motto of the Red Wings. Commander Ninn personally oversee's the Red Wings and his head quarters is in the flagship The Freedom, the other airships are; The Destiny, The Legend, The Hope, and The Savior. The Blue Guard is Valis's police force and city guard. These dutiful men and women are the shield that protects Valis citizens from evil. They take great pride in their roles as defenders and no one can feel more safe than with a Blue Guard standing watch. The Blue Guard wears shining breastplate armor with a blue tabard and weild large blue kite shields. The Green Runners are Valis's scouts and rangers. These men and women of the wilds are masters of stealth, information gathering, archery, and hunting. These men and women wander the great forested lands of Valis and eliminate threats before they appear. They wear green cloaks and dark leather armors, they are commanded by the King Kanti himself who was once a Green Runner of Valis. The Black Mages are Valis's battle mages and sorcerers. These men and women pack the most destructive forces available within them and can unleash all hell on any opponent that threatens Valis. The Black Mages are both feared and respected but most of all thanked, the people of Valis love what the Black Mages do for the country and to be among their number is to be among the best in the nation. The Black Mages are easy to spot for they wear long flowing black robes and black wide brimmed and pointy wizard hats. The Valkyries are the Royal Guard of Queen Richelle. They are an all female knightly order of the highest caliber and beauty. They are an inspiring vision to behold when they go out among the people with their shining ornate mithril platemail and winged helmets. The Valkyries also guard The Temple of Light and are lead by an actual ancient Valkyrie Hrist who fought in the Armageddon War. Government & Law Size: 412 Economy: 563 Loyalty:667 Stability:789 Fame: 36 Infamy:6 Ruler: 'Kanti '''Ruler: '''Richelle Rosetta '''Consort: -' '''Councilor: '''Athern Zala '''General: '''Commander Ninn '''Grand Diplomat: Heir: High Priest: Fiona Lavander ''' '''Magister: Marshal: Royal Enforcer: '''Knight Captain Rothgar Vuldrung '''Spymaster: '''Natsuko Hara '''Treasurer: Viceroy: Warden: